


Family ties

by F_Ball



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alliances, Family, Gen, Kidnapping, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Ball/pseuds/F_Ball
Summary: After someone Tombstone is close to gets kidnapped by the Green Goblin he joins Forces with an unlikely ally
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, L Thompson Lincoln & Janice Lincoln, L Thompson Lincoln & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Family ties

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spectacular Spider-Man story! Hope you like it!

Lonnie Thompson Lincoln aka Tombstone was finishing things in his office. Typing on his computer, mapping out places for his men to hit. Mostly science facilities or Oscorp, anything he can make a profit off of. When suddenly his computer started glitching. He tried to hit a few keys but nothing. All he got was static. Suddenly a black screen appeared. Then an annoying voice Tombstone hates to hear.

“Heeellooooo Tombstone! Missed Me!?” Green Goblin shouted followed by a maniacal laugh. Tombstone groaned and rolled his eyes. The Green Goblin. A super-villain who’s only power was ticking people off.

“Goblin. I was hoping to never run into you again.” He said as he crossed his arms. Green Goblin is heard gasping dramatically and tsking.

“Oh how rude! Even after I went through all the trouble to pick up something very special.” Once Green Goblin turned the camera around, Tombstone felt his heart stop. He suddenly stood up and tried to take in the site before him. Tied up in a chair was Janice. HIS Janice. Her hair was a mess, she had bruises around her neck, shoulders, arms, and possibly other places, and her clothes were torn.

“Janice…” He softly said. His expression then became angry and he growled. He immediately slammed his fist on the wood-table, causing a crack.

“You will let her go right now or…” Tombstone was interrupted by more of Goblin’s maniacal laughter.

“Or you’ll what!? Remember you’re in no position to make threats. Now here’s what going to happen. I need you to do me a small, tiny, teensy weensy favor. You see, Oscorp has this new and beautiful piece of tech and you’re going to steal it for me.” Tombstone was glaring at the screen so much, that he could almost break it.

“What happens if I don't?” He asked, as he crossed his arms. Suddenly Goblin turned the camera back to Janice and he started to caress her cheek, causing her to turn her head in disgust. Tombstone felt his anger rise.

"That's for me to know and for Janice to find out." He said. He then suddenly slapped her across the face, causing her to cry out in pain. Tombstone felt his chest tighten and gut-wrenching pain seeing and hearing her in danger and being nowhere near her to stop it from happening. Tombstone closed his eyes to recompose himself and took a deep breath.

"I will comply with your demands." He says calmly, though on the inside he felt his rage growing more and more. Goblin was seen chuckling and clapping.

"Oh, goodie! By now, you should have received a few coordinates. You know, where it's located and all that jazz. I should expect it at 12:00 sharp! Any later than that, well..." Green Goblin turned the camera back to Janice and reached his hand out to her, before the screen went back to static and then black. Tombstone looked at his watch. 11:01. He had about an hour to get what Green Goblin needs and to get it to him, wherever he is, and get his Janice back safely. But that's not gonna happen. He wasn't going to risk his reputation for something that Green Goblin needs. But then he thought of Janice. Her life was on the line. He hated to admit it, but he was going to need help from an unlikely person. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. I have a job for you. It's simple really. Yes, i'll text you the address and instructions. Of course. We'll be in touch." And with that, Tombstone hung up. He then texted his driver to bring his car around.

* * *

Spider-Man jumped across a building and onto another one. He was patrolling the city, as usual. Of course, today was different. Today marked the day Uncle Ben passed away. It was still hard to come to terms with. Even after all this time. Harry tried to help him through it. They spent the day together, playing video games, going out for ice cream, and some of the time talking, cuddling, anything to help Peter. He could've spent the day with Aunt May, but she made it clear she wanted to be left alone. Peter never figured out why, but he never pushed it on her, knowing she was already going through a lot. But looking down at New York and thinking about the time he spent with Harry, helped clear his mind. Until he heard the sound of a woman screaming. He looked down and saw a man was running away from her, with what appeared to be a purse. Spider-Man sighed and swinged down from the building he was on, to the man. The man barely put up a fight. He only threw a few kicks and punches but nothing much. 

"Wow, stealing a women's purse? I thought that was a thing of the past." Spider-Man quipped as he webbed him to a light-post. Spider-Man picked up the women's purse and returned it to her, who hugged him in gratitude. Spider-Man suddenly heard the sound of slow clapping. 

"I knew you couldn't resist helping a citizen." Tombstone said as he emerged from the alley he was hiding in. Spider-man glared and got into fighting stance. 

"Tombstone... Never thought I'd see you out and about." Spider-Man said. Tombstone lifted his hands, showing he meant no harm. 

"I apologize, but I couldn't think of any other way to get your attention. You don't exactly have a phone number lying around." Tombstone said. Spider-Man turned from the man hanging to Tombstone. 

"'Attention?' Wait you mean you planned this? Why? Here to make me join your criminal empire?" Tombstone sighed. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be easy. After he was consorting with his enemy. 

"I...I need your help." tombstone begrudgingly admit. Spider-Man felt himself stop breathing. Did he just ask what he thought he did? Spider-Man got out of his fighting stance, but he still had his fist clenched. 

"Help? Help with what?" Spider-Man asked. 

"The Green Goblin has taken something of value to me. He wants me to steal something and bring it to him by 12 o'clock. I refuse to do anything for that buffoon and I don't want him to harm what he has in any way. So, I need you to help me get it back without giving the Green Goblin what he wants." Tombstone chose his words carefully. He didn't want to give Spider-Man any hint at what Green Goblin had, It would put her life into more danger then it already is. Spider-Man glared at Tombstone not believing a single word. But he didn't trust The Green Goblin either, so if The Green Goblin is trying to get Tombstone involved and coming to him for help, It must be pretty big. Spider-Man sighed. 

"What time is it right now?" Tombstone looked at his watch. 

"11:10." Tombstone responded. 

"So that gives us about 50 minutes to give Goblin what he wants and retrieve what he stole from you." Spider-man explained, while he also contacted the police to come and grab the still hanging man. Tombstone raised an eyebrow at him. 

"How are you going to convince Green Goblin that we have what he wants without actually giving it him?" Behind Spider-Man's mask he was smirking. 

"Ever heard of a Bait-And-Switch?" 

* * *

Spider-Man starts putting a few nuts and bolts in a satchel. The thing Goblin apparently wanted so bad, was some equipment from Oscorp that could upgrade his glider to make him move faster and glide better. Like anyone was going to steal something like that for him. 

"So..., What is this thing that Gobby has that you need back so much?" Spider-Man asked. Tombstone stopped handing Spider-Man nuts and bolts. He sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." Tombstone said. Spider-Man leaned on one of his palms while the other was still holding the satchel.

"Try me." He said. Tombstone sighed. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. And with Spider-Man of all people.

"He has my... My daughter." Spider-man almost fell off the roof they were on. He was not expecting that. 

"Daughter!? How-" Spider-Man stopped himself before he could get another farther. He didn't want that much detail. 

"She was one of my ex-girlfriends during my early crime years. I didn't even know she was pregnant until a few Months later she came to me with the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I knew I couldn't provide Janice with a normal life. Not with my line of work. But I always made sure to help with most things such as school and the bills. I wanted my daughter to have a better life then I did away from crime and villainy. Her mother died right after she turned 18. But I made sure she went to school and graduated. She's in college right now, becoming a lawyer. I don't know how Goblin found out about her. I made sure she was kept secret so my enemies wouldn't get to her. But I'm afraid that's too late." Tombstone explained, As he thought back to all the times he spent with his daughter. While Spider-Man was deep in thought too. How a man like Tombstone can care for someone.

* * *

"Let her go! Now Goblin!" Spider-Man shouted once they entered the warehouse where Goblin was hiding. It wasn't that hard after all the man wasn't that secretive. Tombstone growled as he saw his daughter was now hanged up by chains with nothing underneath her.

"Uh-uh! First I want what's mine! Or else Miss Lincoln here might have an accident... And I don't think she has any superpowers." Green Goblin said sinisterly as he pushed a button causing Janice to move up farther. Tombstone growled and turned to spider-Man. 

"Now." He said. Suddenly spider-Man used his web-shooters and threw himself near Goblin, landing a punch. As Green Goblin and Spider-Man fought, Tombstone made his way to the controls, causing Janice to be lowered until she was safely on the ground. Tombstone sighed in relief and ran over to Janice, helping her out of her chains. 

"Hold still, baby." He said as he immediately broke the chains. Janice then pulled him into a hug. Which he immediately hugged back. 

"Thanks Daddy! But what about Spider-Man?" She asked as she turned and saw the Green Goblin was now throwing his signature pumpkin bombs. 

"I'm sure he's fine. But we need to leave! Now!" He shouted, once he realized Green Goblin wasn't trying to hit Spider-Man, but was hitting the weak points of the building that would cause it to collapse on all of them.

* * *

Janice and Tombstone held hugged each other tightly once they got out of the building that was now gone. Spider-Man was with them as well, once he and Goblin made their way out of the building with Green Goblin escaped. Janice let go of her father, but he held on to her shoulders. 

"I was coming back from the library until he started following me. I don't know how he found me Daddy! I don't even know how he knew about me! I'm-" Tombstone pulled her into another hug before she could finish her sentence. She didn't need to say 'I'm sorry' he had no reason to. She wasn't responsible for anything. 

"The important thing is you're safe." Tombstone said. Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward about the scene between Tombstone and his daughter. Tombstone let go of Janice. 

"I suppose a thank you is in order." Tombstone said to Spider-Man. Spider-Man nodded his head at him. 

"Hey! Don't mention it! Really don't." Spider-Man said. Tombstone started walking away from Spider-Man with Janice. 

"Come on, Janice. Let's get back to my penthouse and set up the guest bedroom." Tombstone said. After what happened he didn't want to be far away from his daughter. With them gone, Spider-Man shot himself up to the top of a building and called someone. After seeing Tombstone and Janice together, it made him think. 

"Hey, Aunt May. Do you think we can visit Uncle ben's grave?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, If it's not good, I have trouble writing fight scenes and I also wrote this while finishing missing work.
> 
> Oh, and If anyone's confused, The man Tombstone called was the one stealing the Women's purse. He was basically just a petty thug who wanted to get with The Big Man, which Tombstone took advantage of


End file.
